Cuanto has crecido!
by Potter-WeasleyGirl
Summary: Parte de mi historia: Mi amor imposible, mi amor real que aun sigo escribiendo xD . Publico este capitulo para el Reto del Foro WS: Aventuras de Verano!


Hola! Se que capaz al leerlo no tenga mucho que ver con el reto, no lo se =S. Pero para ubicar un poco la historia, Rose y Scorpius tienen una relacion secreta desde hace meses que empezo en Hogwarts y ahora en sus vacaciones de verano se encuentran en la Madriguera, publique este capitulo porque es el que mas tiene que ver con Verano, y espero que les guste.

Para leer la historia completa pueden pasar por mi perfil y darle clic en mi fanfic Mi amor imposible, Mi amor Real.

Respuesta al reto: Aventuras de Verano, del foro de Weird Sisters.

* * *

El sol caía fuertemente aquel día, y aunque mucho deseaba seguir durmiendo, sabía que tenía que levantarse porque Scorpius llegaría en cualquier momento. Albus se desperezo y decidió bajar a esperar a la Sala, pero en las escaleras se encontró con su hermano mayor.

- Mama Me acaba de decir que alistemos todas nuestras cosas, porque lo más probable es que nos quedemos el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera – dijo James preocupado.

- Me olvide comentarle eso a Scorpius – pensó en voz alta Albus.

- ¿Scorpius? ¿Tu amiguito serpiente viene?

- Si, y ¡no te olvides que yo también soy una serpiente! – Amenazo Albus. – Pero no se te ocurra comentarle a Rose, ya ves que están peleados y no quisiera arruinar mis vacaciones.

En aquel momento se escucho un golpe seco dentro de la chimenea. Albus y James bajaron, solo para encontrarse con Scorpius, su baúl y su lechuza en la jaula. Scorpius parecía más sonriente de lo común, pero aquello no pareció importarle a Albus, pues se saludaron luego de dos meses de no haberse visto y rápidamente subieron a la habitación de Albus.

Luego de prometerle a su madre que se comportarían correctamente al llegar a la Madriguera, James fue el primero en partir a través de la chimenea con sus respectivas cosas, luego Lily, luego Albus, y finalmente Scorpius.

En cuanto llego a la Madriguera, Albus sintió como su abuela lo besaba por todas partes, y se sentía mucho mas mareado que dentro de la Red Flu.

- ¿Dónde están los demás, abuela?

- Acaban de salir al jardín a jugar con Hugo y Rose.

- Mi amigo Scorpius está en camino, no te molesta que haya venido ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no cariño – dijo la matriarca Weasley, mientras se retiraba a la cocina – además tu madre vendrá también mas tarde.

En aquel instante, Scorpius apareció en la chimenea, y estaban a punto de subir sus cosas al cuarto de su tío Bill, cuando Rose apareció en la puerta que daba al jardín y se quedo observándolos con una sorpresa en su rostro.

Esperaba que se saludaran con desprecio, que se insultaran, que Rose gritara de porque había traído al rubio al pomo y Scorpius dijera que prefiere ser amigo de un escreguto de cola explosiva antes de tener que verla, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron, los dos, se observaron.

* * *

Rose había llegado a la Madriguera el día Viernes en la noche, y aunque le emocionaba la idea de ver a sus primos al día siguiente, no podía dejar de pensar en Scorpius. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, pero había algo que la inquietaba, y no era precisamente el color chillón naranja del cuarto en el que se quedaría, sino algo que sentía que pasaría.

Mientras se cambiaba el día sábado, no podía dejar de pensar que el sol estaba sumamente fuerte, y para empeorar las cosas, ella se sentía sumamente fea. No es que tuviera baja la autoestima, simplemente el sol tan brillante no ayudaba a su cabello rojizo, no lo hacía brillar como al cabello de su prima Victorie, simplemente lo hacía parecer más opaco, más oscuro y enredado.

Para empeorar las cosas, sentía que toda su ropa no le quedaba, estaba gorda _¡No! Estoy desproporcionada. Porque si estuviera gorda por lo menos podría hacer dieta o ejercicios, simplemente estoy muy ancha y tengo las piernas muy flacas._

Tomo las primeras prendas que encontró y se las puso, justo en el momento que su abuela los llamaba para el desayuno.

Luego de desayunar se sienta debajo del árbol junto al cobertizo, su lugar favorito, a leer algo de literatura muggle. Pero su lectura es interrumpida cuando escucha los gritos de Hugo.

- ¿Acaso tú no maduras? – le gritaba Hugo a James desde el estanque – Por Dios, ¡qué vas a entrar a séptimo!

- Cuando uno es merodeador el niño nunca se pierde – ríe James, luego de haber empujado a Hugo al estanque.

Rose se acerca lista para defender a su hermano, cuando observa a Lily salir de la Madriguera y acercarse a ella.

- ¡Prima querida! Qué bueno verte, ya necesitaba tener una conversación de chicas – sonríe Lily.

- Yo también te extrañe. ¿Y Al?

- Ayudando a Scor a subir su baúl.

- ¿Scor?

- Si, Scorpius. Malfoy para ti – responde Lily, mientras voltea a ver a James ayudando a Hugo salir del estanque - No sabes lo bueno que se ha puesto, sigo sin entender por qué no le hablas a semejante ga… ¡Pero que acaso tu nunca me prestas atención! – grita Lily al darse cuenta que su prima corría a la Madriguera.

Necesita verlo con sus propios ojos, necesita saber si aquello es verdad, por eso corre, abre la puerta y allí, en plena sala, lo ve. Levantando el baúl junto a su primo Albus, pero no se fija mucho en este último, lo único que ve es a Scorpius, y entiende lo que su prima Lily le decía.

Scorpius ha crecido, se le ve más alto, y más ancho. _Pero no está gordo. Esta más fuerte. Más guapo. Más musculoso. Mas…mas…hombre._ Sin duda ella desea que aquella imagen se le quede grabada en la mente.

En aquel momento los chicos se dan cuenta que ella esta parada en la puerta con cara de boba. Albus la ve y se queda como esperando su reacción. Scorpius la ve, pero tampoco dice nada, solo la ve.

* * *

Ese sábado, ni el sol se levanto antes que Scorpius. Ni los pájaros parecían tan alegres como Scorpius. Aquel día no le molesto lo mucho que quemo el sol, no le molesto que su abuela lo abrazara mucho antes de partir, tampoco le dio importancia al nerviosismo de su padre. Nada podría perturbarlo en este día. Nada.

Luego de despedirse de toda su familia, se dirigió a la chimenea y grito _¡A la casa de Albus Potter!_, para luego de varias vueltas y mucho hollín, aparecer en la sala de su amigo. Ni el hollín lo perturbo.

Saludo a su amigo con mucha alegría. James no parecía tan alegre de verlo allí, pero lo saludo cortésmente. Subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Albus, y luego de describirle su verano, lleno de reuniones familiares y salidas con sus padres, le pareció que era momento de tocar su tema preferido.

- ¿Y le contaste a Weasley que yo vendría a pasar este mes a tu casa? – pregunto Scorpius sin parecer muy interesado.

- ¡Obviamente que no! Pero no creo que sea necesario que se lo cuente, ella se dará cuenta sola.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues no nos quedaremos en mi casa, mi madre nos ha enviado a la casa de mis abuelos en Ottery St. Catchpole.

- ¿Y tus abuelos no se molestaran que yo también vaya?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, hombre! Sobrevivirás, siempre y cuando no pelees mucho con Rose, que sería la única Weasley capaz de matarte.

- ¿Rose?

- Si Rose. Weasley para ti. Ella también se queda todas las vacaciones donde mis abuelos, al parecer sus padres se han ido de viaje con el mío.

Scorpius no siguió escuchando lo que decía su amigo, solo le importo aquello último. _"Ella también se queda todas las vacaciones donde mis abuelos". _Ella también estará allí. Estará en el mismo lugar que yo.

Los gritos de la madre de Albus lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los llamaba para que partieran de una vez. Entro después de Albus a la chimenea y con un Hasta Luego a la Sra. Potter despareció dando vueltas, con el hollín girando a través de él otra vez. No lo perturbaba.

Llego más rápido de lo esperado y ya Albus lo esperaba para ayudarlo con su baúl. Ya estaban tratando de cárgalo cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta, y al levantar el rostro, vio a la persona que mas había extrañado durante esos dos meses.

Rose se encontraba parada en la entrada de la sala, con un short de jean y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. _Pegada al cuerpo. Le queda muy bien aquella camiseta. Nunca pensé que tuviera las piernas tan blancas, tan lindas, tan hermosas. Sí, que le queda muy bien aquella camiseta. _

Scorpius en solo un segundo fue capaz de mirarla de arriba para abajo. De ver como el sol hacia brillar en un tono miel su cabello rojizo, de cómo había crecido un poco, de cómo sus piernas tenían un poco de pecas, de lo bien que le quedaba la camiseta, y de cómo se ajustaba alrededor de sus pechos. _¿Pechos? ¿Desde cuándo ella tiene aquellos pechos tan sobresalientes? Se le ve tan...mujer. _Y entonces por fin encontró algo que lo perturbo ese día.

Scorpius trato de decir algo, un saludo sin duda, pero nada salía de su boca a causa de aquella perturbación. Rose tampoco hablo, solo se limito a mirarlo, solo lo ve.

* * *

- Chicos no se queden ahí parados, suban sus cosas de una vez – dijo la Sra. Weasley – y tu Rosie, llama a Lily para que me ayuden a preparar el almuerzo.

La inesperada interrupción de la Sra. Weasley los saco del trance en que se encontraban. Sin decir una sola palabra, Rose salió de la casa y fue a llamar a su prima, pensando aun en él, y Scorpius se dirigió con Albus a dejar sus cosas.

El almuerzo paso sin ningún imprevisto. Se pusieron a hacer sus deberes en cuanto terminaron de recoger la mesa, y esperaban poder hablarse un poco, cuando Ginny llego. La Sra. Weasley mando a todos a su cuarto. Todos subieron las escaleras, Scorpius entro al baño y los demás estaban a punto de entrar a sus respectivos cuartos. Rose se apoyo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Hugo (el ex cuarto de su tío Percy) y se puso a dictarle todo lo que debería escribir para su tarea cuando escucho otra puerta abrirse. Y allí a pocos escalones de ella se encontraba Scorpius. Solo. Al fin.

- Hugo, de verdad creo que debes terminar tus tareas solo – dijo rápidamente la pelirroja y cerró la puerta de su hermano.

Ella tomo de la mano a Scorpius y sin decir nada lo arrastro hasta su cuarto en el último piso. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y volteo a verlo.

- ¡Caramba Rose! Nunca pensé que fueras tan fan de los Chudley Cannons, siempre pensé que le ibas más a las Arpías de Holyhead - decía Scorpius mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

- Esta habitación fue de mi padre. Me gusta dormir aquí cuando vengo, porque tiene una hermosa vista de mi parte preferida del jardín – respondió Rose – Pero yo le voy al Puddlemere United. ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de Quidditch?

Scorpius capto la indirecta y abrazo fuertemente a Rose. Ella sabía que su tiempo era corto, así que decidió hacer lo que había querido desde que lo vio. Empezó a besarlo con mucho cuidado al inicio, pero luego sus impulsos les ganaron y se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, ella podía sentir el olor del rubio, así como sus manos tocaban su cabello dorado y su boca sentía cada uno de los movimientos de la lengua de su amado.

Lentamente él la fue empujando para atrás y con una leve caída, se encontraron tirados sobre la cama. Ella podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Scorpius sobre ella, se sentía tan pequeña e indefensa, pero sin ninguna preocupación. _Es la primera que estamos así, echados. _Ella tenía una mano en la espalda de él y su otra mano apoyaba el pecho de Scorpius para evitar que él se cayera totalmente sobre ella.

Scorpius le acaricio el cabello suavemente y se acerco para besarla, retirando la mano que los separaba y aplastando levemente sus pechos. _¡Dios, que pechos! _Comenzó a besarle las mejillas sonrojadas y poco a poco empezó a bajar por su oreja, succionando un poco el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego paso a besarle el cuello, deteniéndose a contemplarlo con cada beso que daba. Fue bajando poco a poco y para apoyarse mejor puso su mano en la pierna desnuda de Rose.

Al sentir la mano de Scorpius en su pierna, Rose abrió los ojos y se movió un poco sin quererlo debido al tacto de la mano caliente con su pierna fría. Scorpius se percato de esto y se quedaron mirando. Entonces comprendió que era lo que había hecho para generar aquella reacción. Trato de quitar la mano, pero ella le indico que estaba bien con su mirada y que prosiguiera.

Podría haberse quedado besando aquel cuello por horas, pero había algo que le atraía besar más, aquello que lo había perturbado aquel día. Así que decidió deslizarse más abajo y seguir besando el contorno del cuello de su compañera, hasta llegar al hombro, en donde encontró su primer obstáculo.

El tirante de la camiseta fue fácil de deslizar, lo hizo solamente con los labios, pero fue la tira del brassier lo que lo dejo pensando, ¿Cómo lo haría?

- Si sabes que no muerde, ¿verdad?

- Rose, estoy tratando de hacer esto de un modo romántico y tú con tus ironías – dijo Scorpius fingiendo molestia.

Como no se le ocurrió nada, opto por apartarla con su mano, para seguir besando el hombro de Rose. Fue entonces cuando decidió subir la otra mano, y de estar casi cerca a la rodilla, la coloco en el muslo de Rose, casi ahí, donde chocaba con el corto short.

Fue entonces cuando Rose sintió algo mas allá de lo que alguna vez había sentido. Scorpius ya besaba con desenfreno su otro hombro y ella podía sentir un calor invadiendo todo su cuerpo desde el punto en donde se encontraba la mano de Scorpius. Este calor no solo la llenaba, sino también la consumía, la hacía querer moverse, no lejos de Scorpius, ni fuera de la cama, sino con movimientos pequeños, como si su todo su cuerpo fuera parte de su respiración y subiera de arriba abajo. Incluso podía decir que le apetecía suspirar profundamente, o ¿es que su respiración se hacía más fuerte? Si, quería gemir un poco. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, que todo aquello comenzaba a excitarla.

Scorpius decidió en aquel momento levantar la mano de Rose, y besarla desde el hombro hasta los dedos, introduciéndolos uno por uno a su boca. Rose emitió un gemido leve y supo que aquello le había gustado. Entonces decidió seguir y subió su mano de la pierna de ella a su vientre y lo introdujo por dentro de la camiseta.

Y como si algo se activara en la mente de la pelirroja, recordó aquello _¡Desproporcionada! _Y se levanto con un susto de la cama haciendo que casi Scorpius cayera de esta.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Es solo que mi abuela puede subir en cualquier momento o peor aún, James.

- ¿No te preocupa Albus o Hugo?

- Ellos no podrían lastimarte tanto como James – dijo Rose sabiendo que James era un poco más alto que Scorpius.

- No te preocupes entiendo. Lo siento si hice que te sintieras mal.

- Por supuesto que no, es solo que…tú sabes…estamos en el cuarto de mi papa.

- _¡Aun mejor! – Pensó Scorpius – _Si, claro, lo sé. Bajare a mi cuarto, capaz Albus ya regreso y debe estar buscándome – Le dio un beso sutil en la frente y le dijo – Nos vemos en la cena.

Rose se echo otra vez en la cama pensando en todo lo que había sentido y en aquello que podría haber sucedido. ¿Ella quería que sucediera más?

- Por supuesto, con el sí – dijo en voz alta para ella misma, pensando que para cuando eso sucediera, ella debería estar a las alturas de las circunstancias.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que les gusto este fic. Como comente al inicio, esto es solo una parte de un longfic mio llamado "Mi amor imposible, mi amor real", en donde encontraran la historia completa, que aun sigo escribiendo. Para leerla, solo den clic a mi perfil y podran ver los fics que he escrito. =D

Ah! Y no se olviden de votar en el foro de Weird Sisters para el Reto: Aventuras de verano, o participar en el reto que he propuesto "5 cosas".

Besos!


End file.
